The present invention relates to a component connection and to a method for producing a component connection.
It is already known to connect components to one another by means of “ball clamping connections”. In this context, reference should be made by way of example to DE 10 2009 049 602 B3, DE 10 2010 030 964 A1, WO 2012 031 652 A1 or DE 10 2012 214 682 B3.
It is an object of the invention to provide a component connection which can be produced in a very simple and cost-effective manner, and to provide a corresponding method.
This and other objects are achieved by a component connection, comprising a first component which is composed of a material which can be attracted by a magnet; a second component which bears indirectly or directly against the first component and has a hole, wherein a magnetic element projects over the hole and attracts the first component such that the two components are clamped together. These objects are also achieved by a method for producing a component connection between a first component which is composed of a material which can be attracted by a magnet, and a second component having a hole, wherein the two components are positioned in such a manner that they bear indirectly or directly against each other, and a magnetic element is provided which projects over the hole and attracts the first component, as a result of which the two components are clamped together.
A starting point of the invention is a component connection comprising a first component and a second component which bears indirectly or directly against the first component and has a hole. The two components are clamped together. The first component is composed of a material which can be attracted by a magnet. As already indicated, the two components do not have to bear directly against each other. On the contrary, a single-layered or multi-layered intermediate layer can also be provided between the two components, or an intermediate part, such as, for example, an intermediate sheet, or the like can also be provided between the two components. The first component may be, for example, a steel sheet.
An aspect of the invention consists in the two components being clamped together by use of a magnetic element. The magnetic element projects over the hole provided in the second component and attracts the first component.
The magnetic element can be entirely or partially in the shape of a ball. For example, the magnetic element can be produced from steel. Steel balls are extremely favorable as mass produced products and can be magnetized in a simple manner.
The hole provided in the second component may be of circular design. However, this does not absolutely have to be the case. The hole could also be triangular, square or polygonal in another manner or else configured as an elongated hole. It is essential that the clear width or the diameter of the hole is smaller than the diameter of the ball, i.e. that it is ensured that the ball or the magnetic element cannot be passed through the hole.
The magnetic element preferably projects at least for a distance into the hole. As a result, a form-fitting connection is produced between the magnetic element and the second component. The magnetic element preferably projects at most into the hole provided in the second component to an extent such that the two components are still just clamped together, that is to say that the magnetic element at most bears “lightly” against the first component such that the two components cannot lift off each other.
According to a development of the invention, the first component has a “centering element” against which a portion of the magnetic element bears, the portion projecting through the hole, wherein the magnetic element is centered in a defined position with respect to the first component by the centering element. By this means, it is therefore ensured that the magnetic element produces a form-fitting connection between the two components or that there is a (certain) form-fitting connection between the magnetic element and each of the two components.
The centering element can be formed, for example, by a stamped structure provided in the first component. The stamped structure may be formed, for example, by a trough-like depression. The trough-like depression may be designed, for example, to be circular, elongate, triangular, square or polygonal in another manner.
As an alternative thereto, the centering element can also be formed by a hole which is provided in the first component and into which the magnetic element projects for a distance. It is also essential here that the clear width of the centering element—or, in the case of a hole, the diameter of the hole—is smaller than the clear width or diameter of the magnetic element such that it is ensured that the centering element actually acts in a centering manner with respect to the magnetic element.
The second component may likewise be composed of a material which can be attracted by a magnet. However, this does not necessarily have to be the case. The second component may also be composed, for example, of a nonmagnetic material, such as, for example, of plastic.
According to a development of the invention, it can be provided that, in addition to the “magnetic connection”, the two components are fixedly connected to each other permanently, for example by screwing, riveting, welding or adhesive bonding.
The invention is not restricted to a component connection, but also includes a method for producing a component connection or a method for connecting a first component which is composed of a material which can be attracted by a magnet, to a second component having a hole.
The method according to the invention consists in that the two components are positioned in such a manner that they bear indirectly or directly against each other and that a magnetic element is provided which projects over the hole and attracts the first component, wherein the two components are clamped together.
After the two components are clamped together, the magnetic element can be welded to the first component, as a result of which a nonreleasable form-fitting connection is produced between the two components.
If the second component is composed of a weldable material, the second component can also be welded to the magnetic element. Alternatively or additionally thereto, the two components may also be welded directly to each other.
If the magnetic element is a magnetic ball, a smooth weld seam can be produced that extends around the entire magnetic ball and via which the magnetic ball and the first component and/or the magnetic ball and the second component are welded to each other.
The welding can take place, for example, contactlessly by use of a laser welding device. The laser welding device can be guided here by a robot. If the magnetic element is a magnetic ball, the position of the ball can be determined in a very simple manner optoelectronically by way of a position detection device. The position data determined by the detection device (for example a center point of the ball) can be supplied to a robot guiding the welding device and used for controlling the welding robot.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.